Irreplacebale
by Soluna125
Summary: Miroku is once again cheating on Sango and this time it's really bad with about five other women around the same time. One shotSong fic to the song irreplacebale i think that's how you spell it..MirSan


Disclaimer: i do not any of the characters or the song

* * *

_To the left _

_to the left _

_to the left to the left _

_everything you own in the box _

_to the left _

_in the closet, yes that's my stuff _

_yes, if i bought it please don't touch_

"Miroku how could you" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Sango, i didn't mean to take it that far it was an accident" Miroku explained.

"You slept with her though and you got her pregnant, i'm sorry i just can't be with you anymore".

"But i already apoagized" Miroku begged.

_and keep on talkin that mess,_

_that's fine_

_could you walk and talk, at _

_the same time?_

_and it's my name that's on that _

_bag_

_so go on move your bags, let me_

_call you a cab_

_standin in the front yard tellin me _

_how i'm such a fool_

_talkin baout how i'll never ever find_

_a man like you_

_you got me twisted._

"You know Sango if you don't take me now then you'll never get me back" Miroku said.

"Miroku you don't understand, i love you but all you do is sleep with other women and i can't live like that" Sango said lightly.

"Fine Sango your the one making the stupid mistake" Miroku said as he began to leave the hut "Your the one that's pregnant not me".

"Your a bastard Miroku, you got so many women pregnant and i can't believe that i'm one of them" Sango screamed as Miroku turned around to face her.

"You need me Sango, withought me your nothing" Miroku said as he walked towards his girlfriend. "Your just jealous becasue everyone wants to sleep with me and barely anyone wants to sleep with you".

"Your a man whore" Sango said as she clutched her stomach in pain.

_You must not know 'bout me_

_you must not know 'bout me _

_i could have another you in a minute_

_matter fact he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_you must not know 'bout me_

_you must not know 'bout me_

_i'll have another you by tommorow_

_so don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_your irreplaceble_

"Sango are you ok" Miroku said as he ran over to Sango and took her hand leading her to a seat.

"Don't toch me" Sango said as she yanked out of Miroku's grip.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" Miroku said as he put his head in his hands.

"No Miroku you don't understand how i feel" Sango said as he inched closer to Miroku and put her hand on his back.

Knock knock "I think someone's knocking" Miroku said as he lifted his head up and walked towards the door. When Miroku opened the sliding door he saw a bunch of familiar pregnant women. "How may i help you ladies?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Who's at the door Miroku" Sango called from inside.

"Oh it's knowone Sango just relax" Miroku screamed back.

"It sounds like women".

"Ummm..." Miroku said thinking. Sango got up from the bed and walked her pregnant self over to the door.

"And who are you" Sango said angrily.

"Who are you" Another woman asked.

"I'm his girl-friend" Sango answered with an attitude.

"Well he is the father of all our children" the women said.

"Is that so" Sango said looking over to Miroku.

_So go ahead and get gone_

_call up that chick and see if she's home_

_Oops i bet you thought, that i didn't know_

_what did you think i was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue _

_rollin around in the car that i bought you_

_baby, drop them keys_

_hurry up before your taxi leaves_

_Standin in the front yard tellin me _

_how i'm such a fool, talkin 'bout_

_how i'll never ever find a man like you_

_you got me twisted_

"Well Sango i don't think you understand this was a while ago" Miroku said trying to cover up his mistakes.

"It couldn't have been that long" Sango said.

"Oh no honey it wasn't it was about four months ago" a girl said with an attitude.

"Miroku i'm six months pregnant" Sango said angrily.

"Oh swetty you need to leave him, you see i'm Yura and i'm five months pregnant, and that's Kanna she's four months pregnant, and over there is Rin, Kagura and Kagome there six months pregnant like you, and finally there is Kikyo she's eight months pregnant, so from this analyzation i see that he cheated befor and after he got you pregnant" Yura said.

"I see" Sango said as she got out of the hut and walked away knowing Miroku would come after her saying 'Sango i'm sorry' or 'That was then and this is now' or something else to that effect.

Of course Miroku did follow Sango but he said "Sango you know that your your the only woman for me".

"Well i'm not the only women for your...you know what" Sango said as Miroku blushed in embarresment.

_So since I'm not your everything_

_How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_

_Baby i won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) _

_Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) _

_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left to the left  
_

_To the left to the left_

_Mmmmm_

To the left to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

_To the left to the left_

_Don't you ever for a second gets to thinking_

_Your irreplaceble_

"You know what Miroku i don't need you i can have any man that i want, and right now your not one of them"

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished_

_Cause you made your bed now lay in it_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

"Sango i'm sorry, i just want to tell you that withought you i am nothing and withought me you are nothing as well".

"No Miroku i think you have it wrong, withought me your nothing, but with you i am nothing and that is the truth" Sango said walking away smiling. She was proud of herself that she finally gave that cheating lechourus monk up.

"SANGO COME BACK I NEED YOU" Miroku criend out.

"I know you do but i don't need you" She said as she kept on walking. She walked away from her problems and into a place where she would be with a guy who would love her and not need anyone else.


End file.
